13th Army Band (United States)
The 13th Army Band, Florida Army National Guard, is part of the Florida National Guard. The band is currently under the direction of CW2 Stephen K. Rivero. The band is currently located in Pembroke Pines, Florida. Lineage Organized and Federally recognized 25 February 1930 in the Florida National Guard as the Band Section, headquarters Battery, 265th Coast Artillery at Miami Reorganized and redesignated 1 March 1940 as the Band, 265th Coast Artillery Inducted into Federal service 6 January 1941 at Miami Reorganized and redesignated 18 May 1944 as the 96th Army Ground Forces Band Inactivated 23 October 1945 at Fort Leonard Wood, Missouri Redesignated 5 July 1946 as the 51st Infantry Division (United States) 51st Infantry Division Band Reorganized and Federally recognized 15 April 1947 at Miami (Location changed 15 April 1959 to North Miami) Reorganized and redesignated 15 February 1963 as the 13th Army Band and relieved from assignment to the 51st Infantry Division. (Location changed 2006 to Pembroke Pines) Commanders CWO Murray Austrian (15 APR 1947 - 14 NOV 1963) CW4 Everett F. Nichols (15 NOV 1963 - 28 APR 1970) WO1 Ralph W. Watts (29 APR 1970 - 2 APR 1978) CW5 Douglas A. Phifer (3 APR 1978 - 30 SEP 2010) CW2 Stephen K. Rivero assumed command after the retirement of the nation's senior-most band Warrant Officer, CW5 Douglas A. Phifer. History The band provided support for state active duty missions during the Mcduffie Riots, the Mariel boatlift, Hurricane Andrew, and most recently Hurricane Wilma. Members of the unit have participated in Operation Iraqi Freedom, border patrol operations, counter-drug operations and the Global War on Terrorism. Performances The 13th Army Band performs at military functions, civic events, air shows and parades. For an update of upcoming events, check the official Army Bands web schedule at 13th Army Band schedule Recent Past Performances December 2012 ~ Miami, FL Wounded Warrior Softball Game: The Wounded Warrior Softball Team consists of soldiers who have sustained severe injuries resulting in amputation while serving in the military. The 13th Army Band was honored to support these soldiers during the opening ceremonies. October 2012 ~ St. Augustine, FL The ceremonial band performed at the formal retreat ceremony for General McKinley on the parade field of the historic St. Francis Barracks in St. Augustine. General McKinely was a Florida National Guardsman and the first to serve on the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Governor Scott was also in attendance as part of the official party. July 2012 ~ Guyana, South America The 13th Army Band participated in a Subject Matter Expert Exchange with the Guyana Defense Forces (GDF) band in Guyana. In addition to the subject matter exchange there were multiple performances held for the Guyana public, military, and U.S. Embassy personnel. July 2012 ~ Mount Dora, FL The Ceremonial Band performed a festive 4 July show for the town of Mount Dora Florida. The towns patriotism was evident and the concert was followed by a great firework celebration. July 2012 ~ Celebration, FL The Marching Band performed at the Independence Day Parade in Celebration, FL. July 2012 ~ Shades of Green, Orlando, FL The Brass Quintet and Ceremonial Band performed public concerts at the Shades of Green on Walt Disney World Resort. It was an honor playing for the many active service military, veterans, and their families. June 2012 ~ Miami, FL The Ceremonial Band provided prelude and ceremonial music in this Salute to Heroes event which honored high school seniors who have joined the military. The event took place at Jungle Island and was highlighted by the mass searing in of over 200 military enlistees from the Army, Marines, Navy, and Air Force. May 2012 ~ Ponte Vedra The Players Championship Military Appreciation Day: The concert band and rock band performed for the crowd at The Players Championship Military Appreciation Day event. We were honored to be in attendance with General Craig McKinley, Chief of the National Guard Bureau, Wounded Warrior soldiers, and many other special guests. March 2012 ~ Vero Beach, FL Patriotic Concert: The 13th Army Band performed to a packed audience at the Vero Beach High School Auditorium. The residents of the Vero Beach area were a great audience and left feeling even more patriotic then when they came. January 2012 ~ Tallahassee National Guard Day: The 13th Army Band traveled to Tallahassee to participate in the Florida National Guard Day at the capitol. Other Florida military units were in attendance with displays showcasing new technologies, weapons, and military vehicles. The 13th Army Band was guest conducted by Governor Rick Scott, Colonel Gonzalez-Kerr of the 50th Regional Support Group, and 1SG Thomas of the 151st Army Band in Alabama. January 2012 ~ Pembroke Pines, FL Patriotic Concert: In honor of the International Bandmaster's Fraternity, Phi Beta Mu, the 13th Army Band Concert Band performed a patriotic concert.. November 2011 ~ Sebring, FL Veteran's Day Celebration: The 13th Army Band traveled to Sebring, Florida in support of their Veteran's Day memorial and celebration. The Ceremonial and Concert Band gave performances in the parade and a concert during a Veteran's Day Ceremony. July 30, 2011 ~ Orlando, FL NGOA Conference: At this private event the 13th Army Bands Ceremonial Ensemble performed during the opening ceremonies of the National Guard Officers Association Conference. July 18, 2011 ~ New Jersey, FL Change of Command: Part of the 13th's Ceremonial Band traveled to New Jersey to participate in a Change of Command ceremony. July 4, 2011 ~ SeaWorld, FL Independence Day Concert: The 13th Army Band performed at SeaWorld Orlando for the second year in a row in celebration of Independence Day. The 13th Army Woodwind Quintet, Jazz and Concert Bands performed during the day and before SeaWorld's fireworks show. June 30, 2011 ~ Opa Locka, FL Coast Guard Air Station Miami Change of Command: The Ceremonial Band supported Air Station Miami's Change of Command Ceremony. June 2011 ~ Guyana Joint military exchange program: The 13th Army Band's "State of the State" ensemble traveled to Guyana to hold master classes and perform in an educational exchange. December 17, 2010 ~ Doral, FL Southern Command Ribbon Cutting Ceremony: The Concert Band, Latin Ensemble, and Brass Quintet performed for the new SOUTHCOM Headquarters Complex in South Florida. November 17, 2010 ~ Miami, FL Fisher House Building Dedication: The Brass Quintet performed for the dedication of Miami VA Healthcare System's Fisher House. This house provides "a home away from home" for families of Veteran's and military service members at no cost. November 11, 2010 ~ Miami Beach, FL Veteran's Day Parade: The ceremonial band joined the 2010 Miami Beach Veteran's Day Parade. The parade was followed by a brief ceremony and concert at Flamingo Park. November 7, 2010 ~ Weston, FL Weston Chili Challenge - Patriotic Day: The 13th Army Band performed at the 2nd Annual Weston Chili Challenge as they celebrated our nations Veterans. August 2010 ~ Camp Blanding, FL OCS Graduation: Newly commissioned officers from Officer Candidate School heard the sounds of the 13th Army Band during their graduation ceremony. We salute their hard work and dedication. July 4, 2010 ~ SeaWorld, FL Independence Day Concert: The 13th Army Band performed at SeaWorld for this years 4 July celebrations. The 13th Army Jazz and Concert Bands performed during the day and before SeaWorld's fireworks show. June 2010~ St. Augustine TAG COC: The Ceremonial Band was showcased during this Change of Command. A Change of Command is a traditional military ceremony that honors a departing commander and welcomes their replacement. April 2010 ~ South Florida, FL Concert Tour: During this concert tour of Dade, Broward, and Palm Beach counties various ensembles held performances at high schools, community events, and public concerts. See photo's on the Kiwanis Website who sponsored a night concert in Greenacres as well as a Picture Video. March 2010 ~ Tallahassee, FL Legislative Reception: The 13th Army Band featured their Concert and Jazz Bands during this public concert next to the capitol. Other Florida military units were in attendance with displays showcasing new technologies, weapons, and military vehicles. January 2–5, 2010 ~ Tallahassee, FL Inauguration: The great state of Florida has a new Governor. As the "Governors' Own" the 13th Florida National Guard Band lead the way during the ceremonies and Inauguration Parade. January 2010 ~ Miami Beach, FL Homecoming Ceremony: It was an honor to welcome home the 53rd IBCT as they came back from deployment after a job well done. Ensembles The nature of military operations in general and the requirements of modern military musicians specifically require the band to be able to play simultaneous engagements. Currently the band fields several ensembles which can operate at multiple sites independently: * Concert Band * Big Band * Latin Band * Brass Ensemble * Woodwind Ensemble * Dixieland Band Notes External links * 13th AB Army Bands Online site * 13th Army Band news 013 Category:Wind bands Category:Musical groups established in 1930